


Trust No One, Not Even Yourself

by AdorableSlowbro



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Depression, Gen, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableSlowbro/pseuds/AdorableSlowbro
Summary: They say in this world, you can only trust yourself. Unfortunately that isn't always that case, Goku Black finds this out the hard way.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Location : Universe 10, The Sacred Land Of The Kais.

Within the realm of the kais, there was a large planet with lush green and beautiful architect. In the residence was the Supreme Kai, an old lemon colored kai, patiently waiting for someone, his apprentice in training. He should be here to deliver tea for him within a few minutes.

Footsteps from behind alerted him of another's presence, he smiled. His apprentice had come back after all. He couldn't wait to discuss how swell his training was coming along and his improvement in behavior. He turned his head."Zamasu, come here to have tea with me. I'd love to have a discussion with you."

It took mere moments for Gowasu to realize the figure wasn't Zamasu. It was taller, more muscular with raven hair. A black gi and crooked grin adorned his face. Before the old kai could react, a saber of ki cut right through him, blood trickling out of his mouth in shock. His eyes faded from life as his last words finally rung out."W-Why…."

The figure scoffed."Pathetic old man….." Suddenly a morbid idea came to him. Now he could just confront his other half, but an example had to be made. To ensure no rebellious attitude remained, he'd show Zamasu the work of what happens to those who stand in the way.

He fixed Gowasu's body, it would last long enough to have an intended effect. He made it appear as though the old kai was still alive and well.

So he secluded himself in the shadows of the room. It was only a matter of time before Zamasu came back. Just a few moments now…

Suddenly the sound of rolling wheels were heard. The figure grinned, here it came.

A young lime kai with ivory hair entered the scene with a tea cart. The young kai brushed his bangs out his face."Master Gowasu, I brought tea for you just like you requested. I made your favorite kind!"

There was no response to Zamasu's question.

"Master Gowasu?"Zamasu's eyebrows furrowed in concern. Master Gowasu usually was excited whenever he came for afternoon tea. In the very least would have given him a proper response. He abandoned the tea cart and slowly approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder before turning his mentor around.

"Master Gowasu, are you alright?" Zamasu's face quickly contorted into one of aghast and mortification. His mentor's body quickly slumped over as he jumped away. The sight caused him to shriek in terror, as Gowasu's body laid limp, dead He saw his lifeless eyes and the red substance trailing from his mouth.

Zamasu tried to heal him, even if it was a lost cause. The moment he touched Gowasu's corpse, it quickly evaporated into dust in his hands. Zamasu gazed at the seat his mentor once resided in before collapsing on his knees and to the figure's surprise, began to mourn and weep.

The figure scowled. Was he crying? Over that pathetic old man of all people? The one who didn't even respect his ideals and held him back? How pitiful, seeing his mourn over the likes of that pathetic excuse of a deity.

He approached Zamasu, glaring at his other selves apparent weakness."My my, have things changed. I didn't expect you to mourn over someone so weak, I expected better of you Zamasu."

The apprentice suddenly turned around. He saw Black's bloody arm and silent rage overcame him. To Black's surprise his other self went from a mourning mess to a psychotic individual in a matter of moments."You..YOU DID THIS!"

"Why yes I did but it was for a perfectly logical reason. You wouldn't cooperate if I hadn't kill-"

Zamasu began twitching. "What...You, a stranger, invade my Universe, kill my mentor, and now you're trying to get me to aid you!? What kind of fool do you take me for?"

The taller male slowly approached Zamasu."I don't take you for any. Now Zamasu, I need you to be cooperative. I promise I won't hurt you-"

"Stay away from me, you monster!" Black was unprepared for Zamasu to actually pull out a ki blade of his own, resembling a rapier. Zamasu was shaking out of terror. His voice attempted to sound intimidating, but was akin more to a whimpering child.

Black sighed. He had to lower Zamasu's guard if he wanted this to work."Look I understand your distrust of me, understandable maybe but I have a reason for my work. You see, I'm you from another timeline, even if I don't exactly look the part."

"Absolute insanity. Why the hells should I believe you!? Do you realize how insane that sounds!?"

"I know, but look at this." He whipped out the time ring. Zamasu eyed the ring, he had seen Gowasu store them in a box and discuss the rings purpose. Never had he seen them worn or used in any manner."Recognize it? The time ring is how I traveled here to Universe 10 in your timeline in pursuit for your help.

"And why do you need me exactly?"

"Well with my Gowasu out of the way, I've decided to take it upon myself to cleanse the multiverse of mortals. They are a stain that prevents a pristine multiverse needs to be eradicated. But I can't do it alone. I need one who shares my ideals, which is you."

The former student scowled."And if I refuse?" He may not like mortals, but full blown genocide certainly wasn't his first thought. Especially after all these years in training to be a Supreme Kai.

"Then you'll end up like the rest of the Supreme Kais, dead and forgotten." Zamasu looked shocked at the horrifying revelation.

"What? If my plan is to succeed, you know I have to be of the key players that could interfere? It's necessary for justice to flourish. So what will it be, Zamasu? Either I send you to the afterlife or you can aid me in our conquest to restore the multiverse to its former glory. I suggest you choose me."

Zamasu weighed the options before reluctantly lowering his weapon. It was either join him or be set to the pyre. He preferred the former over the latter. Black grinned."I knew you'd see the light, you made the right choice Zamasu."

He waltzed over and gave Zamasu an earring that he stole off of Gowasu. Zamasu stared at it before snatching it out of his hand and hooking it to his pointed ear.

Black forcibly grabbed Zamasu by the hand, much to the other's dismay."What the hell do you think you are doing!?"

"Getting you a wish? What else? You'll need immorality for us to succeed. After that, we'll be the true gods of the multiverse!"

The elder kai's expression twisted from anger to a sudden calm grin."Of course, let's continue the plan. For the sake of justice and liberty, let's continue our plan."

Within a flash, the two disappeared from Universe 10.


	2. Chapter 2

Black grinned. Everything was going according to plan. All the Supreme Kais were deceased, meaning their Destroyer was as well. The angels were deactivated as a result, so they couldn't do anything to interfere with his cleansing of the universe.

Soon the universe be built in his image of perfection. Everything would be lively, blooming with life just as nature intended, without the mortals destroying everything and causing destruction of course. Of course he'd make sure everything was absolutely perfect, design creative spectacles for himself. What? It wasn't wrong for a god to desire worship was it?

Now that his other self had finally been convinced into seeing the light of his 'Zero Mortal Plan', the next expenditure was a bit repetitive but worth it. Summoning the almighty Super Shenron was something he had done to acquire the saiyans body of Son Goku. He had already gathered them in one place for Zamasu's wish, now that Zamasu was his partner the process of wishing would be rather straightforward.

Zamasu blankly stared at Black."What are you doing?"

"Summoning the Dragon of course! What? The immorality has to come from somewhere. Thankfully I got them all right here for us."

Zamasu stared at the large dragon balls, there were over the size of a normal planet. If they summoned that Super Shenron, that meant it could grant anything under the galaxies and stars.

The former apprentice watched in silent shock as Black summoned the Dragon, chanting the words that pronounced his existence into the world. The golden dragon was larger than anything Zamasu imagined. They were like pinpoints to him no doubt.

Black then exclaimed."I hereby wish Super Shenron, that Zamasu may be granted complete immorality!"

The Dragon's red eyes glowed."Your wish shall be granted." He retreated into the magical wishing tools.

Zamasu felt a strange light envelope him. He felt different, even if his appearance didn't change. Black grinned, with Zamasu's immortality they were the perfect combination of defense and offense.

With his strength and naturally inherited saiyan abilities, defeating opponents shouldn't be much of a challenge. Zamasu would be an immortal defensive shield, unable to be killed in battle. It would be futile to fight him head on as his wounds would heal within a matter of seconds.

"It worked…"

"Of course it did, it's being granted by the Super Dragon Balls, they have to be efficient if they are made by the gods. Now, let's embrace the start of our partnership, the beginning of the new god hierarchy. Shall we?"

Zamasu allowed Black to hug him. Black grinned, soon the end of the mortals would come. And the multiverse would be theirs to rule! Nobody could possibly stop him now! Not after all this work.

However Zamasu quietly opened his mouth for a response."Black, I just want to tell you something before we continue. Its rather dire."

"And what is that my dear partner?"

"Trust no one, not even yourself."

Before Black could question what that meant, he felt a gaping hole in his chest as he slumped over weakly. Black coughed and coughed as he fell backwards, looking in horror and shock. In front of him stood Zamasu, smiling at him almost innocently, with an outfit bloodied with gore and red. Black looked down to see his gi had a large hole, blood squirting out of his fatal wound.

Black gagged, repeatedly coughing."Y-You stabbed me right in the back ...Is that how you repay the person who gave you immorality?"

"No, it's how I repay the person who killed my mentor."

"Pah! Y-You still care about that old hag!? Should've killed you when I had the chance, you're too sentimental and soft, your emotional attachment has made you weak. That weak old man made you too emotionally weak. Unfortunate that he managed to change your perfect mindset and corrupt you."

"Tch...Expected you to say that. You're too far gone to reason with. But you are right about one thing, Black. You really should've killed me while you had the chance."

However Black's eyes narrowed. He wouldn't last much longer. And the Super Dragon Balls were still around. He couldn't let his work be undone, not while he was alive! He weakly raising his hand.

Zamasu frowned. Was he trying to harm him? Zamasu quickly saw blasts fly out. They didn't hit him surprisingly. However he heard the sound of glass shatter, only to see the Super Dragon Balls break like glass.

"Damn it...You destroyed them!"

"I can't let my work be undone Zamasu. Even if I die, I won't allow anyone to make it all for nothing. I may die, but my actions will have an impact, of which won't be fixed anytime soon." Black began chuckling madly at Zamasu, before feeling his life drain from his eyes.

Zamasu cursed, panic quickly overriding his senses!

There went the one chance of reversing the damage. Black no doubt caused hell throughout the multiverse, and without the Super Dragon Balls there was no clear way of fixing it.

He wasn't certain what to do. Even if he was alive, he was the only one left. Gowasu...was gone. As well as the other kais. Rumsshi was gone as a result, Cus was deactivated. Black did say he had killed all of them, and while Black was many things, a liar wasn't one of them.

Zamasu looked at Black's lifeless body, before taking the time ring and putting it on as well as his earring. It may not be his, but it was better off on his finger than Black's. He may not officially be the Supreme Kai, but it was the best he was going to get.

Of course with all the damage Black caused, he had to check what else Black had caused. Being the only kai left from Black's relentless slaughter. He teleported to the World Core, the place where Kais were born...The tree was destroyed and so was anything that resembled civilization.

Black must've done this to other Universes as well. Who knows how much damage he's truly done.

He sighed. This wasn't good. Black's no doubt pillaged planets and caused chaos everywhere. Fixing the damage was out of the question. But what else could he do? He prevented Black from going on another killing spree, but there's no telling how much damage has been delivered.

Black may be rotting in hell, but he sure took a lot of people with him to the grave.

He wondered what could he do, who to turn to? If Gowasu was here, he'd know what to do ...but he's gone. Without his guidance he was forced to think for himself of what his next step was. And so was everyone Zamasu could think of. Except…him.

Zamasu frowned, he didn't have much else left to lose.

He never met him, but Zeno was beyond terrifying and all powerful from what Gowasu mentioned. But he was the most powerful being, surely someone at the palace knew what to do.

He closed his eyes, Zeno's palace here he comes...


	3. Chapter 3

he bloodied apprentice arrived at Zeno's palace with the use of Kai Kai. Thankfully such ability had been taught to him years ago, prior to even when Gowasu had picked him as an apprentice. Once the flash of his arrival dissipated he looked around.

He had to admit it was absolutely gorgeous, stunning beyond all belief. It was far better than he imagined. It was terrific. He never imagined such views he'd have the pleasure of seeing in such dire times. If only the reason he was here was as elegant as the palace before him.

"This palace is far more spectacular than I thought it'd look. I have to say, my expectations were blown away. I wish I could've come here in a time where it wasn't the darkest hour…"

If this was a lighter hour, one where his other self didn't come and reigned terror, seeing this palace would have been the spectacle of amazement and wonder. And Gowasu would have accompanied him in visiting this magnificent place, if only...

He saw two blue lanky figures with bronze caps and purple attire. They were about eight feet tall judging by their stature. Zamasu wasn't certain how to approach them as they weren't exactly friendly looking.

They were however, blocking the way to Lord Zeno, no doubt to guard him.

There was only one entrance, and they were blocking it. Zamasu summoned enough courage to approach them, as he knew if they were guarding Zeno that they were stronger than he could possibly imagine.

'Here goes nothing…' He thought lowly as he limped towards the palace entrance.

"Excuse me, Guards, would you mind stepping aside? I have unfortunate news to share with his majesties, and it doesn't require your presence."

Their intimidating stares were enough to piece metal, yet despite Zamasu's bloodied and shaken form, he felt no fear. Instead he felt frustrated build as he was forbidden access to Zeno's chambers."Did you not hear me? You're standing in my way. Move before I make you..."

Bold words coming from him, but Zamasu was running out of patience. This was far more important than they realized and yet they persisted in blocking his way.

Zamasu growled out of rage,"Idiots! Out of my way!" He quickly attempted to open the door, but was restrained rather quickly. His mental state was already in tatters, so he began shouting like a crazy person."UNHAND ME THIS INSTANT!I HAVE GRAVE NEWS AND YOU AREN'T LISTENING! LET ME GO!"

They were about to toss Zamasu off the edge of the planet, and were making swift progress. Zamasu kicking and screaming along the way had no effect on their endeavor, outside of them rolling their eyes at him.

"What is the commotion that I am hearing?"

All three heads spun around, seeing a small male with a halo behind his head, arms behind his back watching them in distant curiosity.

"Apologizes Grand Priest, but this...intruder was attempting to get within the palace. We were about to get rid of him until you showed up."

"I see...strange, such a thing has never happened before. Pray tell, any reason you might think this would happen?"

"Your guess is as good as ours. I doubt it matters, we're just going to warp him somewhere where he won't be a bother-"

"Wait! I have dire news for the Omni King! This is far greater of a concern than you realize!"

The Grand Priest blinked, turning to Zamasu's direction. Finally he had captured one of the most important individuals attention."Speak. I do not have all the time in the world. I shall decide if what you say is worthy of Zeno's time. But first, who exactly are you? I've never seen your face before..."

With limited time on the table, Zamasu picked the quickest answer."I'm Universe 10's Supreme Kai."

The Guards and the Minister looked in confusion. The angel narrowed his eyes."Oh? Thats certainly strange, no one informed us of such a change in position. . Not even a ceremony when you're pronounced Supreme Kai?"

"It wasn't by conventional means….it was because…."

"Because? I do not have all day, either you say it now or I'll have the guards get rid of-"

"My mentor was murdered and so was every other Supreme Kai in the multiverse!"

There was silence. Zamasu waited for a response. The Grand Priest examined him from head to toe. Unstable mentally, bloody gi, emotional outbursts...Suspicious.

However, he had to be sure, and questioning was in need. Might as well present this possible murderer to Zeno, the punishment for such treason would be high if his suspicions were correct…

"Guards, bring this murderer into the palace for interrogation."

"What Murderer!? I didn't do anything! This is ridiculou-"

"Silence. Until you are permitted to speak, you do not speak. Am I clear?" The Grand Priest warned in a hostile fashion.

Zamasu remained silent as he was dragged through the palace. This was far from how he envisioned going through the temple to put it mildly. Not only was he being accused of treason and murder, but he had the entire hierarchy against him. If his other self saw him he'd be laughing.

The kai groaned in agony as he was tossed to the floor."Augh! Watch i-..." Zamasu's sentence froze up as he saw the multicolored god in all of his glory atop the throne. The Grand Priest glared at him from the chair.

Zamasu gulped, silently bowing his head out of fear. He made it to the palace, the only problem was that the residents wanted him dead...Certainly not the turn of events he was hoping for.

'Damn that Black, that son of a bitch! I'm going to be damned for his actions!' Immortal or not, he was certain they had other ways of dealing with the gods with such ability. Of which, he didn't want to experience at the moment.

"Grand Priest, why is this person in my palace?"

"Because, he has some explanations to do. Once we are satisfied, we shall...do what is necessary against him. For the crimes he committed if proven, are worthy of death given such high treason. But before we do that...we shall hear the murderer out first."

"..."

"Did you not hear me? Speak now. I'm being gracious even letting you have a word in, so do not waste my generosity in silence." The Minister looked far more intimidating than Zamasu expected, a look cold as ice. It was capable of shattering a mountain just at a glance.

He sighed...This was going to be rough.


	4. Chapter 4

Zamasu averted his gaze between the Grand Priest and Zeno. He had to say something, but what? He knelt before two of the strongest beings, one looking with contempt and the other morbid curiosity.

Convincing Zeno was going to be the equivalent of talking to a child, He was just so...utterly naive that it would be impossible to have an intellectual debate. Zeno had a simple mind ...hopefully the Minister wasn't as simplistic.

"Well Grand Priest ...It's a rather complicated story…"

The eldest angel lowered his eyebrows, irritation hanging on his voice."Do I look like a joke to you? Give me a reason why I shouldn't demand your erasure? Do you truly think it's wise to keep testing me and avoid my demands?"

"I do not take kindly to being threatened, so I guess we're both at an impasse." That his mental deterioration and uncontrolled emotions talking. He wasn't exactly the most sane individual in the room.

Silence consumed the room as shock entered the faces of everyone. Except the kai, far too damaged emotionally to understand fear in that moment.

The Minister cocked an eyebrow."...Oh, Oh… I see how it is…"

He had to admit, this had never occurred before in his entire one had the gall to be disrespectful and bold. It was actually impressive, a Kai of all beings was actually standing up to him. Either he was ignorant or foolish, either way it was a ...strange move to put it mildly.

Even the Guards looked visibly shocked by Zamasu's nerve. Zeno looked slightly interested if his attention wasn't captured. It wasn't everyday a random bloodied murderer stood up to the Grand Priest of all people without a trace of fear.

"See how what is?" Zamasu snarled, far from interested in this deadly conversation. Normally he'd be more polite but his mental state was far from fantastic at the moment.

The Minster waltzed back and forth, looking down at Zamasu, intrigued."See how...bold and utterly foolish you are of course. Nobody has ever talked to me in such a disrespectful manner, especially given your position as of now. Such conviction is naive, yet admirable to a degree."

"Minister, I care little for your admiration in a time like this. What you think of me does not matter in the grand scheme of things such as the catastrophe that has unfolded."

"Do you have a clue who you are talking to? Such disrespect is unwise for someone in your position. I'd advise you silence that attitude of yours, unless you want a far harsher fate than planned."

"I-"

"Silence." The Minister put his boot under Zamasu's chin, nudging him upwards. With such a high position, it was a demand to be looked into the eyes. Zamasu's gaze was filled with contempt and bitterness, how disrespectful for a murderous kai.

Then again, should he expect any manners from someone as unstable as him? After he attempted to force his way to his greatness within their walls?'

"Listen…You."

"It's Zamasu..." He snarled.

"Ah...Zamasu, your reputation amongst the kais precedes you. Funny to think all those praises and alluring descriptions of you were nothing but a facade. I see none of what they speak of, I see an unstable murderous killer."

"I did no such thing! I didn't kill anyone!"

"The blood on your uniform says otherwise. You aren't presenting a good case, Zamasu. So unless you have anything truthful to say, Lord Zeno and I will be discussing what we will do with you."

Zamasu scoffed, the one he killed wasn't deserving of mourning anyway."This blood isn't worthy of being acknowledged in mourning."

"Sounds like something a remorseless murderer trying to clear himself would say. It probably belongs to the kais you've slain."

"No it doesn't'. It belongs to my other self, who I killed justifiably so."

"Oh my, I feel like we're jumping into lunacy territory."

"It's not lunacy. The proof of such a feat is right on my hand." He waved the time ring up for all to see.

The Grand Priest snatched it off of him and examined it. He narrowed his eyes, it was a credible one, not a fake."It's real...Where did you get this from? Surely you stole it didn't you?" He asked judgmentally.

"By stole, you mean return to its rightful owner? I'm Supreme Kai due to...dreary circumstances. Besides, Black killed everyone of the other kais and pillaged planets. I doubt anyone is going to miss his absence."

"How do I know you aren't making this up?"

Zamasu blinked, he was listening perhaps. Hard to read an angel's face, especially with someone as complicated and emotionally withdrawn as the Grand Priest. Maybe he could turn things around.

"My other self had a radical idea to design the Multiverse into something he could warp his image onto. To prevent any interference from the deities he killed their kai life-links and obliterated all those who stood in the way. I feigned loyalty to his cause and wished for immortality…and then I...I…"

The words couldn't come out of his mouth. It was painful as it didn't happen too long ago.

"You killed him?"

Zamasu's voice cracked as his eyes turned glassy. His voice became faster and choppy with words."I had to...If I hadn't, he would have ruined more lives. Just like mine, my friends are dead, my destroyer is dead, my angel is deactivated and Gowasu is ..."

The Minister blanked in expression as Zamasu began screaming in hysterics. His eyes widened slightly as he witnessed the kai shrill voice screech echo throughout the palace walls.

A tear came out, before an ocean of water poured cries were absolutely heart wrenching and overflowing with genuine grief and sadness. Zeno himself watched silently in awe, such a display of emotion was never seen before.

The Minister felt a part of him question Zamasu's genuine intent, but he couldn't help but look at kai with pity. He wasn't used to feeling emotions himself, but he was excellent at reading others like books. He could tell when others lied or when they weren't. When emotions were genuine or not.

To see such a pious and excellent student become a crumpled mess wasn't something that could be feigned. Not like this. Granted, Zamasu was capable of being an actor, but tears like those and such emotional reactions were...something that would be near impossible to replicate this well.

"Certainly an interesting story. However for proof, I shall rewind time to see if your story is true." The Grand Priest summoned his staff and projected the view for all to see. Zeno looked intrigued as he watched the entire event play out.

The Grand Priest narrowed his eyes as he witnessed Black committed his treacherous deeds from the beginning, to the end where Zamasu had impaled him before taking the time ring off his body.

The Minister nodded."Well Zamasu, it seems you were telling the truth. We apologize for our….hostility towards you. You must be severely traumatized after this experience."

Zamasu narrowed his eyes through his tears, before reluctantly rising. The Guards allowed the kai to his feet."Thanks for the apology, it's the least I'm owed..." He replied dryly.

"Of course..but now with that out of the way, can I ask something of you? It's not too much to ask is it?"

"It wouldn't be. What is your question?"

"How much damage did your alternate self cause exactly?"


	5. Chapter 5

The former apprentice clenched his teeth, his silver eyes drifting away from the Minister's."Oh...The damage. It's greater than you can imagine."

Zeno boredly asked,"Show us. I wanna see it for myself."

Zamasu jumped at the childlike deities voice."I-I'll get right to it sire. It's just that um…."

"That what?"

"Master Gowasu died before I could master the technique without the help of a crystal ball. Do any of you have one on hand?"

The Grand Priest tossed one he conjured up out of thin air. Zamasu thanked him before using it to the best of his ability.

Zamasu narrowed his eyes and picked to go to World Core of separate Universes. All in states of disarray and destruction.

The Grand Priest frowned at the destroyed relics and buildings."What is the meaning of this chaotic destruction?"

"After he killed the destroyers and their life links, I suspect my other self was paranoid of future gods rising up against him. To prevent this, Black destroyed The Tree Of Life, preventing future kais from spawning as possible adversaries to his plan. The Tree Of Life has been in each Universe for who knows how long. I'm not certain how long it would take to regrow one.."

The Grand Priest sighed."Fully growing one naturally would take 6-10, if not 15 million years. Even with the use of magic, you can only shorten the time by so much before you begin to strain the tree itself and it becomes damaged. It needs to grow on it's own with little interference."

The kai felt his heart sink."Millions of years…Please tell me you're joking."

"I'm afraid I do not do the 'joke', Zamasu."

He groaned in rage, his palm hitting his face."ARGH! Fantastic. That's not even mentioning the planets Black ransacked, killing off entire populations left and right. He already had a start on his Zero Mortal Plan. Black no doubt invaded all planets that were vulnerable, putting the majority of the multiverse at his mercy. I only managed to kill him due to him lowering his guard, I doubt others had the same stroke of luck."

They passed multiple planets, hoping to get an idea of how much carnage he caused. To Zamasu's growing displeasure it was complete chaos and destruction. Civilizations torn down, devoid of life.

Zamasu snarled,"It's worse than I thought. Black's rampage of destruction has rendered planets lifeless and unstable."

"I see…Much worse than I hoped. It seems your other self certainly left an impact."

"Indeed he has. Though given the circumstances, the dice is loaded against us. I'm not sure what could be done in such dire times."

"Well we need you to help fix this."

Zamasu weakly smiled."Alluring idea, Grand Priest. But I'm a mere kai with a forced status. I may be Supreme Kai of Universe 10 but this is far, far beyond my simple capabilities."

"Well with your other self, I can see that times have changed. And with it, we need to adapt to change. Black may have had his way, but repair isn't beyond the gods. Though it will take a while."

"How do you suppose we do that? Even if I found the strongest mortal straggling around and let them become a destroyer, there are still eleven universes without either."

"Simple, we adapt. We clearly weren't prepared for this event and thus we lost a lot of lives. Survival, however is about adaptability. We must change as well." He then turned to Zeno."My lord, with this current event, I believe that if the multiverse changes so should we, don't you agree?"

Zeno shrugged."Don't see why not. Just make sure nothing bad happens anymore."

"Indeed sire. Well Zamasu, I believe to compensate for the treachery that has befallen the gods, a new position will be made."

The kai cocked an eyebrow."Um...Alright. I don't see why you're telling me this."

The elder angel sighed."Zamasu, don't you get it? The position is for you."

Mystification shrouded his features."I beg your pardon? Either my ears are deceiving me or you're joking."

"For the last time Zamasu I do not do the 'joking' of which you speak. I'm beyond serious."

"... what is my new position? I don't see what else I can do, I'm just Supreme Kai."

"Well not anymore. We are granting a new position for you, it will allow you to repair the damage caused by your other self throughout the multiverse. Given the utter chaos and destruction caused, the only way to balance it out is to have a bringer of the opposite. A figure reigning with order and peace."

"I...I thank you for such a kind and gracious position, but I can't accept it."

Bewilderment took over all their faces."What?"

"I'm not even fully trained, I can't accept a position like this. Gowasu would-"

"Want you to move on with your life. While I can't possibly understand the feeling of loss in your life, I do know that this a bit much within such a short time master was rather wise despite his flaws. If Gowasu were here I'm certain he'd want you to go on and move forward."

"But-"

"Zamasu, Gowasu is gone, but that doesn't mean you can't move forward. Do you think Gowasu would want you drowning in sadness when you still have a role to play? I'm certain he'd be disappointed..."

At first, he was outraged by the ministers words, ready to lash out in anger. Then he paused, thinking how Gowasu was in his life. Always reminding him how change always happened. That accepting change was key.

"...I suppose you're correct. It's not like there is anyone else left." Zamasu reluctantly sighed, forcing himself to move forward to a degree. No use mourning now.

"Excellent, though first order of business...I believe a wardrobe adjustment is in order!"

"What? Why?"

"If you're going to start a new profession, it would be wise to not have bloodied attire on. Now then, chop chop!" The Minister clapped his hands together.

The former apprentice looked down in shock as his body illuminated in a pure white glow.

Zamasu's eyes widened as his entire outfit changed, no longer bloodied or worn. His shoulder pads were nonexistent, now resembling a vest. The bottom half of his uniform resembling a dress. His sash was light grey while the rest of his outfit was pure white with gold rims and buttons. His sleeves were a cloudy grey color and his pants were a pearl colored.

"Hnngh!? I'm not bloody anymore…"

"I redesigned your outfit, something a little more stylish I hope."

"I ...Thank you. I can't thank you enough for this opportunity."

"Oh come on now, don't thank me just yet, Zamasu. I'm flattered by your compliments, however I've yet to give you your title yet. I hereby pronounce you, 'Peacekeeper Of Multiversal Affairs'."

"A bit long don't you think?" Zeno asked.

"Sire, I haven't done names in a while, pardon me for being a bit rusty." He replied, slightly embarrassed.

"The Name is a bit long, but I'm alright with it. Just call me Zamasu, or Peacekeeper honestly. Either will do."

"Are you sure you don't want to replace your earrings? I can find new ones if you'd like."

Zamasu smiled."I'll keep them...they remind me of someone I know. For his sake, I'll preserve his memory."

"Suit yourself. But you know your job as it is right?"

"Of course, repair the damage Black has caused to the Multiverse. But first, I believe I should start at home first. Starting with the trees."

"Then you'll need these." He handed Zamasu saplings."The trees the kais are created from aren't exactly easy to come by. I always had them as spares. Use them wisely, it's the least I can do for you. I'm afraid I can't help much more physically." Zamasu gathered all that he could need for the journey to come, as fixing the deeds his other self made was going to be a long one.

"It's alright." Zamasu took the bag."Farewell to you all. I have a multiverse to save."

The Great Sara: Zamasu needs a hug..thats putting it lightly.


	6. Chapter 6

Zamasu teleported back to the natural domain in Universe 10. The former apprentice questioned where to start. His other self had caused some much chaos and raging destruction that he wasn't sure where to begin. Usually he'd have someone to ask for help, but he was gone.

Clearly the first part of rebuilding the realm of the gods was to start from the ground up. Though he wasn't quite sure how, he was hoping he could establish civilization again in the millions of years he'd be sorting through the damage.

Black's little skirmish of misguided fanatical injustice caused millions of years worth of damage, even for an immortal it would drag for an eternity with no one else to accompany him.

As much as he hated to admit it, Cus's presence would have been just amazing at the moment. She was overly energetic and a bit annoying in his mind, but being the last of your kind made things rather lonely. He was already feeling isolated walking around his home, not feeling safe despite knowing no other presence loomed there.

Hopefully when things are back to normal he can be reverted back to his Supreme Kai status once more. Though that won't be happening anytime the foreseeable future given the disaster Black left behind in his wake.

The World Core was clearly the best place to start. So he looked towards the destruction and chaos that was in the wake before him. The tree was gone, everything was a mess. Repairing this would certainly be a long job…

"Thanks a lot Black, I'm cleaning up your mess for a good portion of my life…Just how I imagined spending millions of years." He snarled to himself, bitter and cold at his new job. He had to clean up the destruction Black caused, and that was going to take millions of years to fix in the slightest. It would take who knows how long to get things even close to where they used to be.

He looked at the destroyed pillars and sighed, hands firmly placed at his hip."Alright, first order of business is to construct the palaces he ruined. Though I'm not certain where to start."

Everything was dibrees and most likely unsuitable to be used as parts. Though there was that pillar that didn't look too damaged...

He grabbed a pillar with his telekinesis, only for it to snap it half when placed it on the ground."Damn it! Guess I'll have to start from scratch."

Back to the drawing board it seems. Using any pieces from the previous construction was pointless, it was broken beyond repair. Times were really changing, unfortunately. And he had the misfortune of being the one to rebuild the new era by himself.

This was far from what he imagined to be when he got a high position to put it mildly. Now he had to rebuild the entire palaces and architect from millions of years ago back from scratch. The materials for such a feat would also become a bit of an issue as it had to be stable.

Thankfully as a former Supreme Kai in training, creating building blocks wasn't an issue. Though they weren't his expertise given he was supposed to be creating planets, not an architect, he was certain he could do the task.

And thus, the process of rebuilding was put in order. Zamasu did his best conjure up materials needed for construction and afterwards, sculpted a design for the new building. It had been so long since he had been in the World Core that his memory was hazy, so whilst some parts resembled the old most of it was what he recently came up with.

"Construction isn't my specialty, but until other kais are created I'm sure they'll tolerate the design. Besides, I believe I have improved it greatly."

Of course he loved his work,the construction was a bit of a pain. He carefully set each stepping stone for the temple in place. It took hours upon hours to complete. By the time he was finished Zamasu was dreading going to reconstruct the next temple.

"Good gods, that was straining. To think I'm going to have to do this eleven more times…" And this was only scratching the surface of the damage his other self caused. How utterly fantastic.

By the time he was finished building the structure he felt a bit of satisfaction. Despite all the pain and misery caused, at least he finally got to show off his work and how great he is...if only Black hadn't killed everyone who would have congratulated him for pulling off such a masterpiece.

He didn't have that many friends to begin with, once he gained an apprenticeship he discontinued his friendships to pursue his career. Gowasu was the only person who bothered to grace him with his presence, so knowing that they were gone as well didn't help. As annoying as certain kai's were he was starting to miss them considering how alone he was.

It just didn't feel right...

He sighed, his fleeting sense of accomplishment already discussed at the reminder of the situation at hand."Time for the next Universe…"

And so he repeated the process over, over, and over. Until every temple was rebuilt from scratch. It wasn't difficult since he didn't require rest anyhow, but it was definitely emotionally draining to constantly rebuild what his other self destroyed. To think he was going to be doing this for millions of years wasn't something he was very fond of.

Once finished with construction, at least until he thought of building other places, he decided to plant the seeds the Minister gave to him. It would take millions of years for other kais to show up...but it was a start. The mayhem Black started would be ruining his life for now and possibly forever.

As much as Zamasu hated to admit it, he knew what had other self truly got what he wanted. Militant change for his world ideals...Just not the way he wanted perhaps, but it certainly ended up changing.

Zamasu placed the seed in the ground, once he did the last one and smiled as the rare sight of water poured of Universe 10. Usually he couldn't care less about the rain, but now it was refreshing sight.

A new era, filled with reconstruction and rebuilding palaces and architecture, and even relationships once there are others like him. Black may have won the war, but he'll be damned if he's going to let him take the multiverse with him to the grave.

"I wonder what heaven is like up there, I bet Master Gowasu is enjoying himself.…" Maybe he can go to afterlife and pay him a visit one day….

But until that day came, he had a multiverse to save.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a few months since the incident with Black. Zamasu was currently checking out places that Black had destroyed in Universe 10, seeing the location over and over. This Zero Mortal Plan had been very effective to his misfortune.Creating mortals to populate these dead planets would take ages, and for them to evolve and create technology would take years.

Immortal or not, that was utter hell to witness. So he decided to check on the planets in other universes, he had since repaired the Realm Of The Kai’s and World Core’s of each Universe, each having their own unique and creative design.He was a bit proud of himself for creating such masterpieces, but the looming reminder that no one was there to see it pained him greatly.

He boredly looked at the crystal ball at the table. He looked up when he heard a bell ring, eyes widening. He knew what that meant! He smiled, “Oh, that time again, for afternoon tea! Better get something.”

He quickly rushed over and brought the cart over towards the wooden table. He smiled as he poured the tea inside the cups. He placed two cups on the table and put some sugar in both of them. He sipped on his tea, the kai joyfully asked,”Would you have some tea Gowasu?”

It took a moment before the memory of Gowasu’s fading body flooding his mind, causing him to freeze in horror. His ears lowered, now frowning solemnly.”Oh...How foolish of me, I forgot that he’s gone.”

Zamasu lost interest in drinking his tea, now putting it aside. He had to get his mind off his mentor, it would only drag him down. He couldn't focus on rebuilding if he was still grieving. Though ignoring his emotions was difficult when this position and the time ring on his finger was a reminder of the grief and suffering his other self had caused within his timeline. 

After boredly going through the crystal ball, his mind wandered. He had seen enough destruction within his own Universe, he might as well check out what else Black had down within other Universes. It was so difficult to see the pain and destruction, but he wondered if there were more mortals in other Universes than in his. There weren’t a lot, and he hadn't met one in person.

Hopefully they were better than Black. Regardless,, he’d had to go down to their Universe eventually, might as well see face to face what the damage looks like. So he ordered the crystal ball to direct him towards the planet Black had caused destruction prior to his demise. The mist inside cleared as he was shown a planet clouded in dusk and clouds, though other parts revealed oceans and land on the planet. It was located within Universe 7, from what he could tell the Planet was listed as 4032-877.

“This planet doesn’t seem completely decimated. I wonder if there is any life within this planet. I should visit, see close and personal what Black has done. I’ll be doing this for millions of years anyhow, I have all the time in the world unfortunately.” He teleported himself to Universe 7, a bright light flashing as he vanished from sight.

The kai blinked as he found himself above the Planet 4032-877, his silver eyes lowering as the carnage was visible even from here.”Gods, it's worse than I thought. I’ll be impressed if there are survivors here.”

The young kai lowered himself to the surface, now floating above earth. He cringed as the putrid dark green skies polluted the air. He stood above what appeared to be a city, a crumbled metropolis filled with debris and destruction. It was far worse than what the crystal ball gave him.

His nose wrinkled, the smell of chaos clouded his senses. He did his best not to look away from the horrifying view.”What have you done to this planet Black…” Less of a question, more of a solemn statement to the chaos before him.

Zamasu sighed in disappointment as he saw countless buildings and structures. Honestly, he couldn’t see what Black was trying to accomplish outside of misery. More than likely he was trying to clear the room for whatever his so called utopia would contain, but never got the chance to finish.

He flew down, picking up pieces of rubble, absorbed in his thoughts. He honestly doubted there were any survivors...but at least he had a good look at what Black managed to accomplish.

Click.

“Hm?” He turned, suddenly confused when he heard the sound of gunfire and a female voice screaming to shoot.”What the!?” He was bombarded by a hellstorm of firearms firing their ammunition at him. Taken off guard by this ambush, he did his best to dodge the attacks.

As the bullets hit him, Zamasu felt anger build up. He didn’t come to this planet to get attacked and he got hit with bullets and other mortal weaponry! Just lovely!

“Enough,” Zamasu created a shield and reflecting their attacks, causing them to take cover. Once the barrage ceased, Zamasu put his shield down, catching sight of a woman with raven hair, injured as she held her gun in hand.

He attempted to help her, but she quickly tried to shoot him. Infuriated, he snatched it from her and held her up by her neck to prevent further attempts of harm. By then, the smoke had cleared.

The mortal looked away, preparing for the inevitable. Except her painful death never came, instead, she met cold silver eyes and a green face. Her face became one of shock as she looked at him.”What the hell? You..You aren't him.”

“Believe me, if I were him, you’d all be dead where you stand…”

“Then who are you?”

“I’m Zamasu, I’m not here to harm you or your mortal friends. But I suggest you tell them to stop their aims, as I won’t hesitate to act violent if they don’t behave themselves.”

The resistance fighters quickly realized that Zamasu wasn't Black, but that didn’t cease the tensions. They still had their weapons locked on him, the way he was holding Mai wasn’t helping matters.

“I suggest putting me down first would be a good decision.” He dropped her automatically, emitted a pained groan.”Not that roughly.” She muttered, brushing herself off.

“Mai, are you alright?” One asked.

“I’m fine. And um. As you can see, this isn't Black. In fact, his name is strangely…’Zamasu’? Never heard of such a name, but he does not’ appear to be a threat.”

“If I wanted you dead, you wouldn’t be here.” Zamasu said flatly. The mortals cowered at his glare.

Mai snarled at him.”Stop scaring them, they are not used to new faces, at least not friendly ones considering what that bastard did.”

“Tch, whatever you say. Just make sure they stop trying to shoot me. Given your circumstances, do you know the leader of this planet, if they’re still alive that is?”

“I'm the leader of the resistance against Black, well at least second in command.”

“Second in command? Then where is the other person?”

“Oh, he’s at the base. Do you want to meet him?”

“I don’t see why not. As long as I’m not attacked I’ll be fine.”


	8. Chapter 8

Zamasu's silver eyes shifted as he followed the one known as Mai. He was led into an underground tunnel, the darkness making it difficult to see. The distrust was visible, as the mortals were rather paranoid of his presence, he could smell their fear. Zamasu's power was enough to cause fear within them, and given how Black's presence came out of nowhere, they weren't fans of others popping out of the sky.

Zamasu frowned."Where the hells are we?"

"This is the resitance's hiding place. Black's reign of terror has caused us to take to the underground to hide from his attempt to exterminate us."

"I see...Black has caused a lot of damage to this place."

"No kidding." She said, almost as if trying to lift the mood. Zamasu's cold expression caused her to drop any attempts to liven the mood to a more hopeful atmosphere and remained silent. He was still intimidating despite not being out to cause them harm.

Finally Zamasu caught sight of a glowing barrel, a sign of life."What is that?"

"It's a barrel. To signal where we are. I know it's...strange but we got desperate with Black chasing us."

The kai remained silent as he followed behind Mai. He took notice of the mortals, most of them were either cleaning their wounds or suffering through pain of some kind. Others were huddled against one another, the slightest movement sending them into panic. He cringed at the sight before moving forward.

'Good Gods Black...What have you done?' He thought to himself.

Mai saw Zamasu's distrubed facial expression as he gazed at the weakened resistance."It's hard to be around, believe me. I see you aren't used to this. So many have died and I still can't get over any death that occurs here. I care about these people like they are my own family. Have you ever lost anyone you thought was family?"

Images of Gowasu's corpse flashed before his eyes. Zamasu's eyes widened in horror as the memories surged into his mind, causing him physical pain as he grasped his head, heavily breathing."Gah!"

"Are you alright?" Mai asked, confused by Zamasu's traumatized response.

Zamasu quickly regained control over himself as he slowly said."I'm fine. It's just...memories. It doesn't matter now. Just show me your leader, before it comes back again."

Mai nodded."Alright. He should be over here…There he is!" She pointed at a male with light blue hair and steel jacket. His hair was unkempt and bruises were fresh. He appeared rather injured. Alongside him was a woman with familiar features but clearly older in age.

Zamasu raised an eyebrow.'Is this man their leader? He doesn't seem like much…'

As they approached, the man turned around."Mai, you're back! Good to see you! Mom and I were wondering when you were going to show up. We were getting worried back there."

"Thanks for the acknowledgment. However, I have someone new to show you. His name is Zamasu, he's not from here as you can see. I'm not really sure where he came from, but I've never seen someone like him before. He's not here to harm us, in fact he wanted to see you."

Trunks blanked, a new person? He shifted his gaze, now seeing Zamasu looking down at him questionably."You're Zamasu I presume?" The tone was rather judgmental and suspicious, but given all the trauma, it was hard to fault Trunks for being weary of strangers.

"Yes, and you are?"

"Names Trunks. This is my mother, Bulma."

"Hi."

"Hello. Anyhow, I presume you are the one who leads this resistance from what your friend says? How long have you been down here?"

Bulma answered for Trunks."Almost two years...We've been on the run from Black for quite some time. He's just a monster, constantly hunting for us like we're prey and slaughtering as many as he can while still leaving some alive. As if giving the illusion we have a chance of surviving his onslaught."

Zamasu scowled."Of course. And I take that all of you are humans? How have you managed to fight back his attempts to slaughter you?"

"Well I'm technically half human…" Trunks admitted."My father was a saiyan, he's been dead for decades and honestly was more than likely an awful person. Though he managed to do the world one favor and create me for whatever means. I'm the only one who can fight, and even then, Black's just...he's just something else. He's a monster that can't be stopped."

"Black was a monster, much worse than I originally thought."

"Wait was?" Bulma asked, noting the tense Zamasu talked in.

"I...I killed him."

"What? How?" Trunks exclaimed."Black is dead!? How is that possible!?"

Everyone in the resistance turned out Zamasu in disbelief and shock. Clearly begging for more details, Zamasu was overwhelmed by the constant questions and gazes of the mortals.

"Zamasu, you need to explain. You seem to know about Black a lot more than we do. If what you're saying is true, you should tell us the entire thing. The idea of Black being dead is doubtful, so we just want to be sure." Mai explained.

The kai nodded."Alright. I'll stray from the beginning. Black...is another version of myself from a different had met this 'Son Goku' and stole his body with the Super Dragon Balls, before declaring himself supreme and killing most of the gods. Black then after some time, decided that it would be wise to recruit me to join his efforts of being Supreme. He...He killed m-my mentor….and…"

Trunks's expression turned into one of sympathy. He understood what it is like to lose a mentor, remembering Gohan before his death at the hands of the androids."It's alright Zamasu, we understand this is difficult for you. You can let it out if you want."

Zamasu wiped a tear away before shaking his head."No...I won't cry. I won't do that. As I was saying, Black attempted to announce a partnership between us. It was hardly a choice, else I would have been killed alongside everyone else. Black gave me a wish for immortality, and right as we were about to leave, I….stabbed him. And normally, I would have felt bad, but at that moment I didn't feel anything but satisfaction. But it was short-lived, as in his last moments he destroyed the Super Dragon Balls shattering any chance of restoring things back to normal."

Trunks cringed."Oh god. I'm...sorry Zamasu. Just know that...you did what you could. You can't save everyone…."

"I know, doesn't change the fact it still hurts…"

Mai frowned."I'm sorry for your loss, but your teacher sounded like a good person. If he managed to keep you from doing anything your other self has done, then I think he'd be proud of you."

"I see..However, you don't understand. I'm immortal now, and Black's mess has spread throughout entire universes. Nothing that you should be concerned about, but I'm the only one left of my people. It will be millions of years before other kais come into existence. So until then, Black's mess is mine to clean."

"Oh...Geez. That is awful. Black is more fucked up than I thought. I'm sorry you have to fix his mess Zamasu, it's not your fault. You deserved better than this…"

"All of us did. Though now that Black is no longer a concern for you, I hope you will attempt to rebuild civilization to the way it once was."

"We will-Ah!"

"Is something wrong?"

"Black screwed up my arm. The injury hasn't healed in ages. I think it's going to be permanent at this point."

"Trunks try not to move it."

"Let me see.." Zamasu took his arm before healing it. Trunk's disbelief turned out to be excitement.

"Oh my god! It's good as new! Thank you!"

"Don't mention it."

"Hey Zamasu, would you mind healing some of my comrades? If you don't mind? We'd appreciate it."

Zamasu was instructed and healed the other mortals. Thankfully healing was the one skill he was fully fledged in, so this wasn't a problem. The mortals thanked Zamasu for the good news, and as a gift, Zamasu cleared the air of the green husk that Black had encased on Earth, allowing the sun to shine brightly on the planet.

The earthlings cheered and celebrated, now examining the victory against Black and exclaiming their regards. Trunks, Mai, and Bulma both waved at Zamasu, who simply nodded in response before teleporting away.


	9. Chapter 9

The day I had visited Earth was a memorable one. Though the event has been so long passed that I'm certain it's not even important anymore. When you are immortal time becomes a construct and rather meaningless.

Emotions within me were rather dull as I had spent so many years in solitude that the idea of others was rather intimidating. The idea of allowing myself to feel love again was laughable given my age.

At this point, millions upon millions of years had passed since Black's rampage. The massacre that cost countless lives in the pursuit of a horribly misguided sense of justice. Though the victims are long gone, their lives didn't go in vain, as their universes will be put to good use.

I had spent millions of years fixing Black's mess. While it wasn't perfect, I had kept things stable. Balance was necessary as I didn't want to end up making things worse than they already were.

I was having tea to myself, still having two cups on the table, waiting for the person who would never come back. I drank it in solitude, long used to the silence of being alone for all these years.

My eyes went blank when I caught something in the crystal ball, it was trying to tell me something. That was strange, I haven't seen anything interesting on the crystal ball in ages, what could possibly be so important? Maybe a mortal did something useful and made a technological advancement of some kind.

I froze when I saw something I never thought I'd see. I saw someone...someone who looked like they belonged to my species. I blinked, believing I was hallucinating, but the crystal ball never lies.

I had to investigate it for myself. I can't allow myself to get optimistic over nothing.

I teleported to where the Tree that bored Kais was. At first I didn't see anything except what I had built ages ago. I narrowed my eyes skeptically, wondering where the person who I saw earlier had run off to, that is if they were there in the first place.

Suddenly my ears picked up the sound, it resembled the giggle of a child. I whipped around, seeing nothing but the tree. That was strange...I swore I had heard something.

"Hehe!" This time it came from above me.

I narrowed my eyes before looking upward. To my shock I saw a pair of large brown eyes staring back at me.

"What the hells!? Who are you?"

Suddenly they disappeared into the trees, and I quickly followed after them."Hey get back here! You can't just run away from me, I need to talk to you!"

They didn't listen to my commands, instead choosing hide within the tree. I didn't have time for foolish games like this! Why are they acting so childish!?

"I got you now!" I finally managed to grab them, but they quickly managed to slip from graphs and tumble down the hill."No! Wait!" I flew after them and grabbed them by the foot.

Sternly I lifted them up."Aha! I've finally caught you! You've caused a lot of trouble for me…" As I got a closer looks, I saw a androgynous looking kai, appearing to be a male with butterscotch skin and a white mohawk that stuck out in a childish fashion.

"Dang it! Why'd you use that weird ability!?"

"You call flight a weird ability? Can you not fly naturally?" Kais were supposed to be able to fly naturally. Maybe this one was a dud.

"No! I wish I could though!" The way this man acted was like a child. He was barely up to my waist and appeared to be nothing more than a little kid. This was going to be hard training him to be a supreme kai.

"It's simple, just control your chi and focus. Follow my lead...Erm...what's your name? Mine is Zamasu."

"I don't have one, Zamasu. Hmm..Maybe you can come up with something for me!"

"Err...Alright. Let me think…" Despite his childishness and rather incompetent behavior, I felt that his excitement for new things reminded me of someone. I put my hand under my chin before saying,"I'll name you...Gowasu."

'Gowasu' blinked."Yeah! New name!"

"'I'm glad you like it. It's someone else's name, you just reminded me of him."

"Cool! Now teach me how to fly! Now!"

"Alright. After me," I rose upwards into the air."Your turn, Gowasu."

He scrunched his face up in a hilarious fashion. I had a hard time not laughing at his attempt to remain serious."Okie dokie! Hmmm! Come on! Fly!"

"It doesn't work like that, you need to manipulate your ki in order to fly. Remain calm and try to focus."

"Hmmm…." He remained silent and with a little bit of effort, his feet began floating off the ground."Look! It's working! Master! Look at me! I'm flying! OOOF!" That was the sound he made once he got carried away and fell on his face.

I cringed."Alright, we'll try again next time, Gowasu."

It took multiple humiliating attempts for him to get the basics of flight. I had to admit his attempts were rather amusing, but still rather strange.

When I took him to the palace, he seemed more interested in goofing off than actually training to be a Supreme Kai."Gowasu, stop playing with the butterfly and focus on your training. You're supposed to be looking through the crystal ball."

"Buts is so boring! Its just a stupid ball of glass!"

"Not it's not. It's a highly sophisticated device used to assist us in seeing places from where we are within the realm. It's far from useless and has helped me several times-Are you even listening!?"

"Ugh, I kind of lost track after sophisticated and mumbo jumbo."

"Oh my gods!" I hit my face against the desk."Alright, maybe we should start simple. Try making tea since looking through the crystal ball is clearly above your capabilities."

"Ok!" He rushed off. He came back a few minutes later. I was somewhat amused, but mostly disappointed when I saw instead of tea, he created this thing...that he called coffee.

"It's got way more caffeine Master Zamasu! It'll make those wrinkles on your face go away too!"

"What!? Wrinkles, are you insinuating that I'm old!?"

"Well no….but yeah?"

"Ugh! How am I going to deal with you?"

"I don't know! But you'll figure that out eventually! Besides, I'm sure the guy who trained you was cool, so I'm sure you'll do great! Maybe I'll be a good supreme kai like you."

"That's...a very sweet sentiment of yours." I can't remember the last time I genuinely smiled, so when I did it was rather embarrassing."But first, please work on making tea instead of coffee. It tastes….bitter."

"I like it this way. It's nice and black."

I twitched at the name, memories flashing back in a painful fashion."..."

"What? You seem disturbed. Something I said?"

"No..Yes, but I'll tell you when you're…more mature. Just refrain from using that name."

"Ok! Thanks Master Zamasu, you're the best!"

"Thank you, Gowasu…"

I smiled, Gowasu I hope you're up there. And I hope you are proud. Because I'm going to need patience from the gods to handle this child. And as annoying as he was, I had to admit, it had been so long since I had smiled. Emotions like happiness were foreign after all these millions of years, having been stolen away from these years solitude. The idea that someone unharmed from Black's carnage is freely happy and so eager to listen is comforting. I can't remember the last time I've felt happy, its been so long.

And yet I don't want it to end...


	10. Chapter 10

amasu sighed. Trying to train 'Gowasu' was harder than he expected. Apparently, the tree doesn't make kai's as they used to, as not only did it take millions of years for the damn thing to grow, but when the one kai that had been born from the tree emerged, he was hardly training material.

All Kais had it embedded into their code to know the basics, like flight and use of ki. 'Gowasu' could barely keep himself afloat for more than five seconds before tumbling to the ground. Zamasu knew if the other Kais that emerged were anything like this he'd have his hands full.

Zamasu considered 'Gowasu' a dud, but it wasn't like he was getting any new kai's soon, so he decided to do what he could.

'Gowasu' was for all intents and purposes, like the person he was named after, appearance-wise. Just a younger and smaller version of him with spiked hair. The issue was that outside of appearance, he was literally the opposite of Gowasu.

He was lazy, childish, naive, didn't care for training or mortals for that matter, and preferred playing games on God-Tube.

It felt like no matter what he did, nothing ever got better. At least, not for him.

"No matter what I do, it feels like I'm not good enough…Am I truly a failure?" The sins of his other self weighed on him.

He remembered the days of peaceful times. The days when he looked at Gowasu's teaching with annoyance, rolling his eyes at what he was taught. He still considered the mortal's nuisances, not enough to genocide them, but still looked down upon them. Until Black showed up, he still considered them beneath him.

And Zamasu had a feeling that if not for certain events he would've done the same things Black did. Perhaps it was because he still saw himself as him, or at least a part of him. Black was what he would've become had he embraced his darker desires.

Everyone Zamasu once knew was gone. Sure he had his apprentice, but Gowasu didn't seem to understand his pain.

And that wasn't the only thing Black had done. His immortality...it was a curse.

His eyes filled with tears. He knew he'd outlive everyone, even his own student. Everyone was going to fade away and it was all because of his immorality. It was more a curse than a gift since he could never die. It didn't help that he was so busy that visiting the afterlife was nigh impossible…

He clenched his fist, biting back the urge to cry. Despite his age, it felt like he was still a young apprentice deep down, lost for guidance. His life was hardly his anymore, it was a life built on fixing the misdeeds of others.

"Master Zamasu, are you alright? You've been standing here for a while and you haven't done anything." The young kai asked before noticing Zamasu's composure, "Wait, are you crying?"

"What? No of course not… I'm just...tired."

"Master, you're crying. Did something happen?"

"No."

"Master, come on. Don't lie to me." Despite looking like a child, Zamasu had to remind himself the person in front of him was an adult. A childish one at while 'Gowasu' was a bit thickheaded, he wasn't stupid.

"I'm fine. It's nothing."

"Master, come on. Stop lying."

Zamasu sighed, eyes closing."Gowasu, leave me be. I'm simply….in deep thought."

"About what? You can tell me! Come on, tell me!"

"You're too young to understand.."

"Master, I know I'm not even a year old technically, but I have the body and mind of an adult. I'm not a child and I refuse to stand by and be kept out of the loop because you think I'm too young. At least tell me what's bothering you, you're always closed up and not telling me. You're the only person I know and you just keep me out of the loop of everything none kai related and it's annoying! Why won't you tell me anything in-depth? You always step around the question when I ask why there aren't others around and you constantly deflect when I ask why you're sad! And you know what? I'm tired of it! Be upfront with me for once dammit!"

Zamasu stood there in silence, pondering his next move. While he did tell his student about the old ways to an extent, he left out certain details. He never mentioned the 'Goku Black Incident' to him, fearing he was too immature to handle it. He was planning on keeping it under wraps and moving aside the incident so that his student wouldn't know the horrors that took place, but it appeared Gowasu was more observant than you gave him credit for.

"Well?"

"Gowasu...I see you're frustrated. And I believe this is partly my fault, I haven't been rather honest with you about certain things in your studies. I've left out crucial information about the past because I feared you weren't ready for that."

"But I am ready, what are you protecting me for? There's no one else around, we're the only kai's here."

"Have you ever thought about why?"

"Yeah. I just thought they all quit or something." He shrugged."Why?"

"Gowasu, they didn't quit. Once you're a kai, you cannot quit until you raise an apprentice unless you are killed. Even then, they usually have someone to replace you at that time if you haven't picked an apprentice."

"Oh…" Gowasu looked down, "That explains a lot. So what does this have to do with anything?"

"Gowasu, eons ago, I used to be an apprentice just like you. I was training to be Supreme Kai with my teacher who I named after you. We had to watch over mortals for a time period and while you found it boring, I found it disappointing."

"Disappointing?"

"Yes, because the mortal would just keep repeating the same mistakes over and over again. Nothing truly changed and it felt like the same constant endless cycle…."

"I mean, mortals can get boring, but something new does happen sometimes. No need to be so pessimistic."

"Believe me, when you see the same thing happen over and over again, it's hard to keep an idealistic attitude. I've long since lost that wide-eyed idealistic view eons ago, the incident that happened simply killed it off completely."

"What incident?"

Zamasu sighed."Do you know what I said earlier about you being named after my teacher? There was a reason for that. You see, millions of years ago, there was a Saiyan named Black. He wasn't an ordinary Saiyan, as while most were bloodthirsty, none of them were on Black's level of ruthlessness. He killed everyone he saw, mortals, gods, everyone was free game. He even killed my teacher…"

"Master-"

"I'm not finished. When he succeeded in doing so, he left his body for me to discover. I didn't realize he was dead at first and I attempted to heal him. It didn't work, of course, he was long gone by the time I got there. When Black made his presence known, I was scared witless. He then asked that I join him in his conquest for his ideal utopia, one that would be free of mortals and where we could rule together."

"You didn't accept it did you?"

"Not initially-"

"Initially? You joined him willingly?"

"I didn't have much of a choice. Black would've killed me had I not joined him. He stated if I didn't cooperate I'd be good as dead."

Gowasu remained silent, not saying a word.

"Once I agreed to join him, Black led me to a place where he had gathered the Super Dragon Balls?"

"The Super what?"

"Super Dragon Balls. They've been rendered inactive for eons, this is an important element for the story. Black granted me immortality, meaning I couldn't die and could live forever. Ideally, Black must've thought that once his plan had been accomplished, we'd merge into the 'perfect' being and rule over the multiverse. But I had other plans. For when we were about to head out...I did something I never imagined I'd do."

"What?"

"I killed him. Black had his guard down and it all came back to me. Anger. Hurt. Sadness. I was so distraught over what he did that I killed him. As strange as it sounded, I didn't feel much afterward. I'd think I"d feel regret..but I didn't. Just slight satisfaction that was soon replaced with emptiness…"

"Master, you did what you had to do back there, that was an act of self-defense. You did what you had to do."

"It doesn't feel like it...I murdered someone in cold blood and-"

"You killed someone in self-defense after that person had genocided entire civilizations and attacked the gods without remorse. I get qualms about killing, but you aren't at fault for what happened."

"Easy for you to say. Anyhow, Black soon realized my betrayal and lamented on how we could've gone far together. He called me weak for turning back. Likely thinking I was a spineless coward with no convictions."

"More like someone with a basic moral framework."

"Call it what you will. Afterward, Black soon realized his time was up, and in a last-ditch effort to ensure his 'work' didn't go undone, he destroyed the Super Dragon Balls, preventing any hopes of returning things to normal as they once were. Everyone who died couldn't be resecured…"

"Master I-"

"Save your pity, I don't need it. Long story short, because I know you don't want to listen to this is that well, I approached Lord Zeno about this. The Grand Minister of course thought I was the one who did all of this and it took some convincing to get him and the guards off my case."

"Why would they think that?"

"Well….it's because..at one point. Black and I were the same person."

"What? How is that possible? You can't become a Saiyan! Saiyan aren't even native to our universe!"

"That's correct. Which is why my other self wished for Goku's body, likely out of envy for his strength. Since Goku had obtained the powers of a god, he thought this power was not worthy of being wielded by a mortal, so he stole it with another pair of Super Dragon Balls and did the same thing he did in this timeline. The only difference being I managed to kill Black before he slaughtered everything in existence. I was soon given this job to fill in the gaps, and ever since then, I've been working to fix the damage Black has done. It will likely take millions of years to fully undo the damage and the scars will remain from his rampage, but in a twisted way, Black got what he wanted. Change. Just not in the way he intended. And fittingly, I'm the one who has to clean up my other half's mess. It's my life now, fixing the mistakes left and picking up the life isn't even my own at this point, it's just living for others and fixing their mistakes as they go simply another burden I have to take up, since now that I'm immortal, there's no true escape from this never-ending cycle."

Gowasu frowned, "Master, there's no need to be so negative. Things will get better. You won't spend your whole immortal life doing this. One day I'll be Supreme Kai and you won't have to do all the work."

"Yes, until the next kai is created. Until all twelve universes have their individual Kais, my job will be far from over. I'll never rest until things are back in their proper place, even if it costs my happiness."

"You don't have to cost your happiness to make things work. Things will get better, you just need to look forward. Mortal civilizations have developed and while it's not perfect, it's still better than a barren wasteland…And it's that way because you chose to fight back. The only reason I'm here is because of you, the only reason there are mortals left is because of you."

"..."

"Master, you need to look toward the future. What Black did was horrific, I'm not going to deny your pain. But, you can't blame yourself for what he did."

"But he was me…I could've done the same thing in his position. If things had gone wrong, I might've-"

"Master! Who cares? That doesn't' matter, what matters is that you didn't! You aren't Black! You are you! You're Zamasu, you aren't a genocidal maniac! You're the only reason the multiverse isn't dead and I'm not going to sit here while you blame yourself for what a crazy man did!"

Zamasu fell silent.

"Look, you got stuff off your chest, so I think it's time for mine. I don't know if it's correlated to what happened to you but...Every time I go to sleep, I have fragments of memories, but they aren't mine…"

Zamasu stared at him, clearly confused as to how that was possible.

"And the strangest part is...that you were in them. Whoever I am, I'm seeing through their eyes and they were teaching you. Doing all the things we did. And you were so happy back then. You smiled, you laughed. Sometimes you were upset, like seeing a mortal do something that disappointed you and you lamented it aloud. I wanted to speak to you, but when I opened my mouth my voice wasn't my own and the words weren't mine. It was older and somewhat raspy."

"Intriguing. So what was your latest memory?"

"It was similar to what you talked about. I was waiting for you to come back and then I saw this blur charge at me and stab me. It felt so real and I didn't know what to make of it. I woke up when I 'died' and it felt so real. It was so scary…"

Zamasu blanked. He could think of an explanation for this.

Unless…his student was his former teacher's reincarnation. And that at least some of Gowasu's memories were stored inside. At least the ones Gowasu treasured the most. And from what his student was saying...all the memories were connected to him in some way.

"Master? Are you alright? You're crying again."

Zamasu blinked before smiling, not a small one but a genuine one."I know. But it's not sadness, but joy. I haven't felt this happy in eons…"

He then hugged his student.

It was the closest he was going to get to his former teacher, so he was going to take it. All these years of self-loathing and hatred soon poured off him, leaving his body and replaced with happiness and determination.

'I'm going to make the future better. For my teacher's reincarnation. For everyone. Even if I cannot fully enjoy the luxury, surely someone else can…' His work was far from finished, but the progressed he accomplished on his own was a start…

And a start could go a long way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AS: Hey guys, I'm BACK! Positing one final chap for my sake! Tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Old Zamasu fic of mine.


End file.
